<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassurance by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698870">Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Types of Comfort - A miscellaneous series about the forms of comfort that exists. 4th type of comfort - Reassurance, the comfort of words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Walker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you doubted yourself.</p><p>No, scratch that. It was more like all the time.</p><p>That little nagging voice in the back of your mind, whispering, maliciously creeping up, tangling itself with your thoughts, nailing itself into every crevice it could find. That deep dark thought that you would rather ignore, coming up, crawling out, grabbing on, and holding on. The rodeo you had every day to tell your mind to be quiet, telling your thoughts to be gentle, pleading for them to be nicer.</p><p>It was a struggle. An everyday struggle. The switch of a mindset was not easily found, the labyrinth that was your mind not easily exited, even if it was your own.</p><p>
  <em>“You are doing great, [Name].”</em>
</p><p>A gentle voice prodded you, encouraged you as they pulled you out from that dark hole. And though it was by no means a cure it was a comfort. A comfort to know that there was someone who could see you, that there was someone who comforted you.</p><p>“Take my hand, it will be alright,” Allen spoke, his face popping up from beyond the debris in which you had been stuck. Slowly, but surely you found yourself outside once more, the air fresh, the weather warm against your skin as you watched your friends surround you.</p><p>Those dark thoughts spun around, still, but as long as you fought against them and proved them wrong they really only had to be thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>